Seasonal/Mid-Summer 2015
Via the July 17th, 2015 Update Overrides and complements Early Summer Lines: 14 Kanmusu (Akashi, Ashigara, Choukai, Hyuuga, Katori, Mutsu, Nachi, Nagato, Naka, Ooi, Sendai, Shirayuki, Tatsuta, Zuikaku) still have Early Summer lines. Destroyer Mutsuki およ？提督、一泳ぎに行くのかにゃ？睦月もお付き合いするの！水着、水着！ * Oh? You going for a dip in the water, Admiral? Mutsuki is coming too! Swimsuit, swimsuit! Kisaragi ほら、海に行きましょ！あ、艤装や服とか脱いで。ね？如月の水着、どう？ * Hey, let's go to the beach! Ah, let's take off our equipments and clothes. Okay? How does my swimsuit look? Fubuki 特型駆逐艦、集合！夏の演習を始めます！二隻一組になって。あ…はっ、そうだ！私と組もう！ね？ * Gather up, Special Type Destroyers! We'll begin our Summer Training! Pair up. Ah... Oh, right! You'll pair with me! Okay? ** Currently, there are total of 16 Special Type Destroyers implemented in KC (6 Fubuki class, 6 Ayanami Class and 4 Akatsuki Class). Discounting Fubuki, there would be an odd number of girls left. Ayanami 夏は、やっぱり暑いですね。司令官、敷波が持ってきたスイカ、切りましょうか？ * Summer sure is hot. Commander, shall I open up the watermelon that Shikinami brought? Shikinami 夏だよ、司令官。スイカ食べる？ああ、綾波にも持って行ってやろう！何か、いいよね。 * It's summer, Commander. Wanna have some watermelon? Ah, I should bring some to Ayanami too! It's somewhat nice. Oboro 提督？夏真っ盛りですね。朧、この季節、大好きなんです。カニさんも嬉しそう！ほら！ * Admiral? It's the height of summer, isn't it! Oboro, likes this season very much. Mr. Crab seems happy too! Look! Akebono 夏本番か。潮、アンタ、少しダイエットした方がいいわ。アタシ？アタシはべっつに。 * Mid-summer, huh. Ushio, you should probably lose a little weight. Me? I'm fine. Sazanami 夏本番キタコレ！水着だ、わっしょい！ええー？ご主人様も早く水着に着替えるべし！ * Mid-summer, here it is! Swimsuits, oh yeah! Whaa? Master should change into swimsuit too! Ushio あ。やっぱり、潮少し太ったかも。曙ちゃん、私、少し痩せるようにがんばるね？ * Ah. I might have, really gained a bit of weight. Akebono-chan, I will try and lose some weight, 'kay? Shiratsuyu やった、夏だ！水着に着替えて海に行こう、海に！私、一番乗り！ * Yeah, it's summer! Let's change into our swimsuits and go to the beach! I'm going to be first one in! Shigure やっぱり夏は暑いね。提督、大丈夫かい。そうか。提督は立派だね。見習うよ。 * Summer sure is hot as expected. Admiral, are you fine? I see. The Admiral is exemplary, aren't you? I shall learn from you. As Kai Ni うん、ちょっぴり僕も恥ずかしいかな。 * Yes. I'm a bit embarrassed. ** Secretary 2 どうだろう。やっぱり装甲が薄いのかな？ * I wonder. The armor probably is thinner? ** Joining A Fleet Murasame はいはい！夏です、夏！提督、一緒に海に行きましょう？出撃とかじゃなくて！ * Yes yes! Summer it is, summer! Admiral, why don't we go together to the sea? not as a sortie! Yuudachi ちょっと暑すぎっぽい。艤装も服も脱いで、人泳ぎするしかないっぽい！ * Like, it's rather too hot. It's like we have no other choice than take off the equipments and clothes, and swim! As Kai Ni これはこれで動きやすいっぽい。っぽい！ * Like, I can easily move with these. Yes! ** Secretary 2 気のせいか装甲が薄いっぽい。っぽい… * ? ** Joining A Fleet Samidare 夏ですね、夏！提督、一緒に海に行きましょ！って…あー、毎日行ってますね。 * ? Suzukaze 来た来た！この季節最高だぜ！やっぱあたいは夏が好きだな。いい感じだぜ！ * ? Kagerou ほら！十泊で行くわよ。ちゃんと服の下に水着着た？不知火、アンタもよ！ * ? Shiranui いや、海にはいつも行っています。夏だからといって水着でいく必要なぞ… * No, the sea is somewhere we go all the time. There is no need to go in our swimsuits just because it's summer... Kuroshio 司令はん？一緒に海にいかへん？いや、遠征とかやなくて、砂浜や！ * ? Hatsukaze いよいよ夏本番ね。何？泳ぎに行く？いいわよ。あっ、不知火とかも誘う？あっ、そうなんだ。 * ? Tokitsukaze しれぇー！夏だよ！海に行こう！出撃じゃなくてさぁ！ほーら、早く早く早くー！ * ? Maikaze 夏が来ました～。それ、ワン、ツー！あ、香取！また一緒に踊る？ * ? Takanami 夏ですね、司令官。氷小豆食べたいかもですね。間宮さん…あ、私出します！ * ? Shimakaze なつー！連装砲ちゃんと泳ぎに行こう。泳ぎ比べも負けませんよ！だって速いもん！ * Summeeer! Let's go swimming with Rensouhou-chan. I won't lose even if we compete in swimming! After all, I'm fast! Light Cruiser Tenryuu いよっしゃぁ～！夏だぜ！全員水着で浜辺に集合だぁ。ボールを使った特訓をするぜ。ネットの高さは駆逐に合わせてやれ。 * ? Kuma 夏だぁ。泳ぎに行くクマー。球磨の川泳ぎのテクニックを見るクマ。シャケ（鮭）も捕るクマー。あっ、冗談だクマよ。 * ? Tama 夏にゃー。ちょっと暑いにゃ。暑くてひっくり返って寝たくなるにゃ。にゃぁ～。 * ? Kiso 夏か。この季節悪くはない。お前も海に行くか？なぁ？ * ? Yura 提督さん、夏ですね、ね？あ…夕立ちゃん、水着かわいい。由良も来年こそ。 * Admiral, it's summer right, right? Ah... Yuudachi-chan, your swimsuit is cute. Yura too, next year for sure... Kinu 夏はやっぱりお祭りだよね。鎮守府夏祭り。早く仕事終わらせて、準備しよ！ * ? Abukuma この焼けつくような太陽、夏ですねぇ。お肌が荒れてちょっと困ります。あのぉ、提督、聞いてます？ * ? Jintsuu 提督、浴衣ですか？あ、はい。持ってはいますが…。一緒に、花火に？あっ…、喜んで…。 * ? Yuubari うぅぅ、夏は暑いですね。提督、せっかくだからここは、夏っぽい兵装で行きたいかな。 * ? Heavy Cruiser Kako やった！夏が来た！よし、たっぷり昼寝だ！うぇ、駄目？ * Great! Summer has come! Good, I'll have plenty of naps! ehh... Not good? Myoukou ずいぶんと暑くなりましたね。夏、ですものね。ああ高雄！いつも元気ね。え？水着ですか？ * ? Haguro 夏ですね。…え？ 泳がないのか、って？　だって、水着とかないし…あ、あの…え、えええっ！？ * It's summer, isn't it? ...Huh? "Are you not going to swim?" Well, I don't have a swimsuit after all... U-um... Wha-whaaa!? Maya よし！夏だ、夏！気持ちがいいね。な、提督、服なんぞ脱いで泳ぎに行こうぜ！ * ? Alright! It's summer, summer! It feels great, yeah? Admiral, let's take off our clothes and go to swim! Suzuya 夏じゃん、夏！熊野、おニューの水着で泳ぎに行こうよ！えっ？へへ。提督も行く？ * ? Kumano 夏！ですわ！今年もリゾートに行きたいですわ。お？トラック島？それはリゾートですの？ * ? Battleship Kongou Summer Season! 到来デース！比叡、私のswimming wearは？　え？Nothing？ * ? Littorio 提督、夏ですね。ご一緒に海に行きましょう。あ、そうじゃなくて、泳ぎにです。新しい水着も用意したの。うふふ。 * Admiral, It's summer time, Let's go together to the beach. Ah.. Not that, to swim I mean. I've also prepared a new swimsuit. Fu fu fu~... Roma 姉さん提督と泳ぎに行くの？　仕方ない、私も付き合おうか。一応水着も買ってあるし。 * Nee-san? Are you going to swim with the Admiral? It can't be helped, I'll accompany you as well. I've bought a swimsuit too after all. Light Carrier Ryuujou めっちゃ夏や。ジリジリしとるん。うちの甲板で目玉焼きが焼けそうやで。 * ? Submarine Ro-500 夏が来たって！泳ぐって！どぼん！どぼーん！シオイが言ってったって！ * ? Auxiliary Akitsushima うわーい！夏が来たかも！提督、ほらほら、早く水着に着替えて、泳ぎに行きましょう！特別に、大艇ちゃんにつかまってもいいよ～♪ * ? Grouped by Seiyuu Fujita Saki * Hidaka Rina * Iguchi Yuka * Kuno Misaki * Nomizu Iori * Ootsubo Yuka * Sakura Ayane * Suzaki Aya * Taneda Risa * Tanibe Yumi * Touyama Nao * Uesaka Sumire * Komatsu Mikako * Contributors * Page comments * Wikia contributors